


Gentle

by deputytrash



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deputytrash/pseuds/deputytrash
Summary: You hadn't really planned to get drunk with your shitty asshole of a neighbor, Jericho, at Moriarty's. You hadn't planned to warm to his presence, seeking his attention and relishing the times when his eyes lingered on your cleavage. You hadn't planned for warmth to coil in your gut and drip down to your core when he met your eyes, gaze hot and heavy. And you certainly hadn't planned to have him pushing you against the patchwork metal wall of his bedroom, thin lips locked with yours, and firm cock pushing against you.
Relationships: Jericho/Female Lone Wanderer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired of looking at this piece so here u go lol
> 
> Intended as an older lone wanderer who'd just never gotten out there in the world with everything going on in their life and a Jericho who'd realized that that scared kid who'd shown up in Megaton was no longer either of those things and had slowly grown fond of them after that realization, but I kept it generic so it could be any Megaton resident person you dream up lol build your own wastelander! 
> 
> some female/"girl" pet names and afab anatomy
> 
> anyways read on if you wanna get railed by the stinky ex-raider man except he's kind of nice....

You hadn't really planned to get drunk with your shitty asshole of a neighbor, Jericho, at Moriarty's. You hadn't planned to warm to his presence, seeking his attention and relishing the times when his eyes lingered on your cleavage. You hadn't planned for warmth to coil in your gut and drip down to your core when he met your eyes, gaze hot and heavy. And you _certainly_ hadn't planned to have him pushing you against the patchwork metal wall of his bedroom, thin lips locked with yours, and firm cock pushing against you. 

Yet, here you were, the weathered ex-raider rutting against you as he worked you out of your shirt before pulling back to admire your bare breast. His palms squished your breasts, thumbs brushing lightly over your nipples as he groaned in appreciation.

"God damn, baby girl. Can't believe you've been hidin' these from me all this time. Fuck, I should'a gotten you in my bed ages ago," He mumbled, mouth going to your neck, biting and sucking. He made his way down to your chest, tonguing and kissing your skin on the way before wrapping his lips around a nipple. 

Your hands pressed into his scalp, fingers brushing over the stubbled skin. "Wish you had."

He laughed against you, blowing cool air against your saliva moistened peak until you gave him a shiver. "Well, I didn't know washed up old wastelanders were your type before tonight." 

His rough hands pulled you along to the bed, laying you down on it. He worked your legs out of your battered old jeans as you shifted your hips up to help him pull them off. Jericho hissed out a moan when he locked onto the glossy slick spot you'd made on the seam of them. You flushed, remembering how you'd just ground your clit against the seam in your seat at the bar, not realizing you'd made that much of a mess on the thick stitching. You wondered if he'd known. A smirk played on his lips as he pulled the fabric up to his face to breathe in deeply. His tongue flicked out and he licked and sucked at the cloth until the damp spot was more saliva than slick. 

"Fuck," you hissed out, squeezing your thighs together and squirming just like you had earlier. He turned his eyes back to you, tossing your pants aside. 

"God, spread those pretty legs for me." His fingers ghosted up each side of your thighs before running a finger through your dripping pussy lips. Your fight against the urge to clamp your thighs shut and grind them together left your muscles twitching. "Fuck. Tell me who's got you this worked up, huh, baby doll?"

"Shit. You do, Jericho."

"You're God damn right." He plunged two thick fingers into you. Relief at the stimulation shuddered through you as you moaned. Rough finger pads massaged your walls as he acquainted himself with your pussy. The gutteral noise you groaned out made it obvious when he found the right spot. 

Fuck, it was good. It was really good. You wouldn't risk saying it out loud for fear he might stop, but you hadn't really expected much from the older man. 

"That's it, honey, there we go," he drawled, shifting himself until he could engulf your clit in his hot mouth. He sucked gently and rhythmically, interspersed with quick flicks of his tongue. 

Your peak came quick and unexpected, almost startling you as your body tensed through desperate whines and stuttered words.

"Oh, fuck yes, that's a good fuckin' girl. Cum on my fuckin' fingers. So damn good for me," He groaned and worked you through it until you were squirming away, oversensitive. 

He sat back, hurriedly working out of his pants. You shifted over to him as he sat back down, fingers grasping around his cock lightly. It felt heavy on your palm and you glanced up at him before moving to take the first inch between your lips. His skin was salty and soft on your tongue as you pressed a flat lick against him. You rolled your tongue around it in a slow circle before starting to bob your head. He hissed, cock twitching against your lips. 

He let you get a few more head bobs in before pulling you off of himself, petting your face and hair. "Alright, okay, enough teasin' me, baby girl. Lay back for me. I wanna fuck that sweet pussy."

You laid back onto the mattress as he moved over you, lining himself up with you. 

"Wait...I haven't actually ever…done this," you admitted. 

Jericho balked at you, frozen. "What? Jesus. Shit, when were you gonna tell me?" 

"Right now, I guess," you mumbled.

He was silent for a moment. "You serious? You're not just fucking around with me, right?" 

You nodded, suddenly nervous about his response. You were honestly surprised at the hesitation. Franky, you'd never taken Jericho for a man with strong morals. "I mean I've done stuff just not…this. Don't get me wrong, I wanna. I don't know I just felt like you should know somehow." The words felt clumsy and awkward in your mouth. Was he angry with you?

He watched you for a moment then sighed, rubbing his face. "I ain't upset. Fuck, I won't lie and say I don't like the thought of me being the first person to get their cock up in you, but are you sure you want me to fuck you through this? I ain't gonna be gentle."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Want you to fuck me, Jericho. Please." 

His cock twitched at the words. "Christ, alright, honey. I'll give you what you want."

Contrary to his words, he was rather gentle with you. He pulled back to drool spit onto your pussy, ensuring you were well lubricated, before pushing into you slowly. His eyes watched your face carefully, letting you adjust to the stretch and the foreign drag of skin on skin. Finally, you felt his hips pressed against you. His belly pressed against yours, balls hanging heavy against your ass, and firm cock settled deep inside you. 

"You okay?" 

You nodded. "Just feels weird. Different. Thought you weren't gonna be gentle, though." You laughed, squeezing your muscles around him experimentally. He let out a choked breath.

"Fuckin' brat. Tryin' to be nice to you and you go and act like this about it." His hips tightened as he ground his cock slowly against your insides, your mouth dropping open at the sensation. He licked his lips, pressing them against yours again. "Lucky you're a cute little thing or I'd throw you out right now for that."

"No, you wouldn't," you pouted. There was no way Jericho would give up a warm willing body over something like that. 

"Yeah, 'probly not. Feelin' way too good wrapped around me for that." He nipped at your chin and neck, establishing a rhythm fucking into you.

You let out a weak sound as the foreign sensations of his heavy cock sinking into you morphed themselves into rapidly mounting pleasure. The tighter you grew around him, the more his rough-voiced babbling increased as he licked and sucked and bit at your skin between bawdy words. 

"Fuck, baby. Can't believe you're givin' me this. Can't believe nobody's ever fucked you before. I'm gonna wreck this sweet little pussy. Make sure you ain't ever gonna forget me. Fuckin' love how you feel wrapped around me."

"Oh fuck, Jericho. Shit." you whimpered 

"Fuck, yeah, baby girl, say my name. Let everybody in this piece of shit town know who's makin' you feel this good." He was fucking you harder now, thrusts punctuated with breathy grunts against your neck. He pushed up to kiss you again. A calloused finger moved to your clit, massaging in circles. "Want you to cum for me again. Want you shaking for me, sweet thing. Gonna make sure you can't walk when I'm done with you."

Jericho's words and the gentle, shifting pressure of his finger had you seeing stars in no time. Your fingers dug into the muscled arms on either side of you, oblivious to your nails pressing crescent moons into the flesh. 

"Please, Jericho. I'm gonna-fuck!" You mumbled and gasped. He pulled back, watching you intently. You squirmed and tensed under him before your peak rippled over you, internal muscles gripping and clenching him rhythmically. He growled out your name, hips slapping wetly against you. 

He didn't stop or slow, thumb pressing more firmly against your clit as it continued its rhythmic patterns. It felt like you hadn't even finished your last orgasm as your body was worked back up for another. You whimpered, over-sensitive and twitchy and almost afraid for the intensity of what was coming. 

"Jericho, I-I-." As soon as the words were past your lips, your mouth fell open in a silent, breathy moan. Your peak came sharp and overwhelming, the warmth of your body fluttering around his cock. 

"Shit, yes. Are you cumming again? Fuck yes, baby girl. Oh, fuck yeah. There we go." Tears welled in your eyes as he worked you through it. He freed your clit, frantically chasing his own end. He mumbled gibberish and curse words as his thrusts became uncoordinated and sloppy. 

He barely pulled out in time. His fist pumped his cock desperately as cum splashed rhythmically against your belly and chest. He flopped down on his side next to you on the cramped mattress, breathing heavily and muttering something about being too old for this shit. 

When he looked up again, he found you gently swirling your fingers through his cum, sucking them into your mouth and he groaned. His hands pulled your face to his as he kissed you hard. 

"You're a nasty little thing," he mumbled against your lips. 

"What? You don't like it?" you teased, faking a pout. You brought another cum coated finger to drip onto your tongue as he hovered, watching, inches away. 

"I fucking love it," he growled, kissing you again. "I'd fuck you again right now if I didn't need a damn minute to recover." 

He watched you for another moment before grabbing his stained t-shirt off the ground and finishing the job of wiping off your belly. He tossed it to the ground and settled himself beside you again, pulling you to his chest. 

"Thank you," you said, softly. 

"What for?" he muttered beside you, drowsiness already starting to weigh down his voice. 

"Being nice to me for this even when you said you wouldn't be."

"Don't go tellin' nobody. Can't be ruinin' my tough persona, kid," he grumbled, sounding almost embarrassed. "Don't want anyone else expecting me to be nice to them all of a sudden." The unspoken implication that he was only nice to you had your heart skipping a beat. 

"I'm no kid, old man," you teased, trying to play it off as you elbowed him gently. "And it's our secret then. Just don't go telling anyone I was a virgin still either. Gotta keep up my tough persona too."

He huffed out a laugh. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> lmk what u think....... 🤔 😳


End file.
